NYBHIGH
by JRRPPNKLuvr4evr
Summary: Bella's mother, Renee kicks her out, and when things don't go quite as planned with her dad, Charlie, Bella moves to New York with her cousin Alice. The two go to NYB-HIGH, an all girls' private school that soon becomes a public school! BxE all human
1. Thank the Lord!

**Um, yeah. This story is kind of based on true events that have happened in my life, but since my life has a copyright, I'm going to change it up a little bit. **

**I don't own anything. Sigh.**

**Shout out to Redheadluvr1300 and Tequilaluvr, mai BFFAEAEs till the end of time! Thea, you're the Gus to my Shawn, and Ali, I hope everything goes great with Nick!**

BPOV

"So, do you see anything you like?" Alice stretched up to see through the crowd. She was on her tip-toes, and the way she extended her neck made her look like a giraffe. I laughed at her then realized that I too was somewhat standing on my tip-toes to see through the horde of hormonal teenage girls.

"Hmph! I can't see anything! Why must I be so vertically challenged?!" Alice tried jumping up and down, holding on to my shoulder to support her weight.

I chuckled and shook my head, but I was frustrated too, so I squeezed my way through the little spaces between the rest of the girls trying to see. When I got up a little closer, I had to get down on the ground and crawl to make my way up to the front.

There they were. All of them, so eccentric, so foreign, so unknown, so…….interesting. I squealed with glee and clapped as they entered our school for the first time in history.

When I was 16, my mom Renee kicked me out claiming that I was too much of a burden, and that I could spend some "quality time" with my dad Charlie in hell- oops, I mean Forks, Washington. It was the worst two weeks of my life. Charlie made me make him breakfast and dinner every day. I had to do all the laundry, _including_ his girlfriend Sue's, and I had to baby-sit this stupid kid named Jacob, who I'm pretty sure doesn't need baby-sitting, considering the fact that at the time he was 13 ½, and attempted to hit on me- twice. After two weeks, I got so fed up with stupid Charlie, and stupid Jacob, and all of _stupid_ Forks, that I just left. I packed my bags, called my cousin Alice to tell her I'd be moving in, and next thing I know, I'm on a plane flying to New York.

Now I go to NYB-HIGH, and today is definitely a day to remember. New York Boarding School High (NYB-HIGH) has been a private, all girls' school since the day it opened up. Now, as we stand here, squealing and jumping up and down, boys are dispersing themselves throughout the school. As of today, March 27, NYB-HIGH is officially a public school! Thank the lord! Guys are flowing through the front gates as if it were natural for them to be here. All of the girls, 9th-12th grade are staring at the gates as the boys flood through our school.

They seemed just as happy to be here as we were to have them here.

Alice suddenly appeared next to me, and I was startled to see that her eyebrows were all scrunched up, and she was giving me the classic Alice pout. I quirked an eyebrow and started asking "What is i-" but before I could even finish my sentence, she was giving me an explanation.

"I saw this one pretty attractive guy, so I walked up to him thinking that I could introduce myself. But, the moment I got up to him, that stupid whore Jessica was rubbing herself all over him. He kinda blushed, but didn't refuse, so I just stormed off."

"Well, Alice, there are over three hundre-" She cut me off again.

"Then I found this other moderately good-looking guy, but I didn't even get the chance to blink before two more sluts were on him! I don't know what I'm going to do if those skanks keep stealing all the good men!" I just rolled my eyes.

The crowd started dying down when fewer guys started coming through our gates. It didn't seem like there were very many left. And whoever was left was _not_ my type.

I gently closed my eyes, and sighed. I guess I wasn't going to have any luck this year. I could understand why, I mean, I was pretty but nothing compared to Alice. She was gorgeous. Her pixie haircut was a beautiful shade of mahogany, and her eyes…Her eyes were those of a god. They were rich, caramel colored, intense and wide with excitement and joy. I was envious of her perfect body and the way that boys would always do a double take whenever she walked by. I wished I was Alice, but I knew that would never happen, so I just had to work with what I had.

I opened my eyes, and looked back to the gate.

"OH MY GOD!" Alice and I said in unison. I felt like I was going to pass out. No way could this beauty exist, especially at a crappy boarding school in the middle of New York. They looked like they belonged on a pedestal somewhere in the middle of Rome. "Oh..Uh…...d..……huuh," Was all I managed to get out. I began feeling like I was going to faint. _Inhale through the nose, exhale through the mouth,_ I told myself over and over.

I blinked again and again to wake myself up from my dream.

But I wasn't dreaming.

Standing before us were no doubt the three handsomest, Greek-godlike, most attractive men I had seen in my life. I looked to Alice who stared on, slack-jawed and wide-eyed at them.

I took a deep breath, and then braced myself to look back. They walked in with such elegance that I found myself gaping at their beauty. Thankfully I caught myself, and tried to put on a somewhat ladylike face.

The three of them were all different, but all equally as handsome as the other. The one on the far right was _huge_. I hate to admit it, but he sort of intimidated me. His bicep muscles looked like they were going to rip through his shirt and you could see his abs through the tight fabric clinging to his mid-section.

The one in the middle was also very attractive, but I'm not big on blondes. I prefer dark hair, but his was a face to die for. His curly hair framed out his face in such a perfect way that I couldn't help but gawk at his beauty. Out of my peripheral vision, I saw that Alice was doing the same. He was about 6'2" and his legs took up about ¾ of that. He could truly be a male model.

My gaze left him after about 3 minutes, and met the gaze of the male on the far left. He stared into my eyes, but it felt like he was staring into my soul. My heart skipped a beat, and I had to avert my eyes in order to prevent an accident like me running up and into his arms, whispering some very dirty stuff into his ear, and then shoving my tongue down his throat. _No, Bella! Bad Girl! Don't think about that! Shame on you!_

When I looked back, he was watching the ground in front of him as if it were the most interesting piece of literature he had ever read. I sighed, but took the opportunity to ogle him. His bronze hair was so beautiful that it made me want to cry. His eyes were a shocking green, and his facial features were the best out of all three guys. He was wearing a plain grey short-sleeved shirt and boot-leg jeans that fit him perfectly. He was not as buff as the first guy, but he was a bit more buff then the second one. He seemed to be around 6'3" though I couldn't be sure. He had on some old, worn-out vans and as I stared, I realized something.

Why am I doing this? He is too perfect.

He would never be interested in someone like me.


	2. Flying Fettuccini

**Here's another chapter. I'm using music as my inspiration to write this, and though at the moment, it is about 2:15 am, I am still going to give you a story. Enjoy it. I'm sorry if there are spelling and grammar mistakes, but if you'll please understand, I am doing this instead of sleeping although I'm very tired**

**I don't own Twilight or anything that goes with it. Shucks.**

**Thanks to my friends (you know who you are).**

**Thanks to anybody who reviewed the last chapter.**

EPOV

I was so relieved to get out of that car and finally get to see the school I would be going to.

Sure, I love Emmett and Jasper but I was stuck with them for 5 whole days! I mean, they have been my best friends since the day we were born. We aren't brothers or anything, but our moms all had rooms right next to each other while they were giving birth –when I say rooms, I mean one giant room separated by curtains- so, they became very close friends. We just got caught in the camaraderie, and what'dya know? Now the three of us can't be separated.

The ride over to New York was very painful. I had to sit in the backseat of Emmett's Jeep, and as comfortable as that may seem, you aren't counting all of the crap that we were bringing with us from Florida. We were there on Spring break, but as soon as our little vacation trip was over, we were starting at a new school. Of course, Emmett being Emmett wanted to drive all the way to New York from Florida in his Jeep. Dumb ass.

But, I'm not as big as Emmett, so I didn't start a fight. I just sat back there patiently waiting as Emmett drove 200 mph on the surface streets. Jasper was asleep most of the time forcing me to read and attempt to have some intellectual conversations with Emmett. That didn't really work.

When we arrived, I was the first one out of the car.

NYB-HIGH was an all girls' school, but today we were changing that. Jasper came up behind me. "I hope they have some good looking girls here, because you and I seriously need girlfriends." He was right. Out of the three of us, Emmett was the only one with a girlfriend.

Rosalie suddenly showed up behind us, one of her arms around Jasper and my shoulders and the other around Emmett's waist.

_Wow. Speak of the Devil and she shall come._

"Hey Rose," Jasper and I said in unison, no emotion present in either of our voices. It was always weird for us to have Rosalie around, even if she was Emmett's girlfriend. Rosalie was no doubt about it, very beautiful, but blondes aren't my type. I never saw her as more than an acquaintance.

We stood there for about an hour waiting for entrance into the school. Finally, it was our turn. The three of us stood in a line and walked in as Rosalie went off to go find someone else to hang out with. I took a deep breath, and walked in.

The school looked just like any other boarding school.

Buildings of all shapes and sizes surrounded a mob of girls waiting for us to enter. I looked at a few of their faces. None of them appealed to me. I searched through everyone, not finding a single person that I would want to go up to and ask out. As I hunted through the crowd, I began growing more and more anxious to find a girl.

My eyes fell on two particular girls standing in front.

"FUCK." Jazz and I said at the exact same moment.

There, standing in front of us were the two prettiest girls I had ever seen, not including Rosalie. The one on the right was cute, but she was a bit _too_ short for my liking. I saw Jazz gaping at her like she was his dinner. Great. We've been here all of 5 minutes and he's already whipped. Fan-fucking-tastic!

The one on the left was a different story. She was more beautiful than Rosalie. Her long brown hair was perfectly straight at the top, then about half-way through, it got wavier and wavier until, right at her hips, it made perfect little ringlets. Her body was perfectly proportioned, and because I am a man, I couldn't help noticing her perky boobs. _Damn, I would love to grope those any day. No, Edward! Get a hold of yourself! _She was wearing a white tank top underneath a sheer, baby blue long sleeve. Both were v-necks, so I got a good view. She had on slightly faded jeans and baby blue heels with silver lace outlining them, to match the shirt. Her face was gorgeous. Her skin was perfectly clear, and she had flawless, plump, pink lips. Her eyes were closed, so I mentally pleaded with her to open them.

She did, and I saw the most amazing eyes I have ever seen in my history of looking at people's eyes. They were wide and brown with long, full lashes. Now that I could see her whole face, I noticed the smaller details like how her upper lip was a little plumper than her bottom lip, but that only made her more beautiful. I also saw something in her eyes that I hadn't noticed before. They showed some emotion, though I couldn't quite put my finger on it. It looked to be defeat.

All of the defeat left her eyes as soon as she saw us. I saw her mouth the words 'oh my God' at the same time the little one next to her did. The two of them stood there, gaping at Emmett. I chuckled a little to myself. Their eyes shifted over to Jasper who was still staring at the small one. I saw my girl staring at him, her eyes as big as they could possibly get, and her mouth hanging open a little.

Her gaze shifted once again, to meet mine. Her eyes grew even wider. If that's possible. We stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever until, suddenly, she averted her gaze. I couldn't believe it. I stared down at the ground wondering why she would look away.

Out of the corner of my eye, I found her ogling me. _Hmm._ She was staring at my face, and then, once again she got that bit of defeat in her eyes. I decided that at lunch I was going to talk to her.

BPOV

I went through the entire day thinking about him. About his green eyes. About his perfect bronze hair and how I wish I could just run my fingers through it. I thought about his perfectly sculpted muscles. I thought about how much I wished he would feel the same way about me as I felt about him.

When the bell rang for lunch, I was the last person to get up. I didn't really want to have to face him.

As soon as I stepped out of the classroom, Alice was at my side with a beautiful blonde girl. Great. Just what I need, another beauty queen making me look like a piece of dog shit. "I see you've made a new friend," I said, lifting my chin and pointing it in the direction of the new girl. "Yup! Bella, this is Rosalie, Rosalie, meet my cousin Bella." Alice introduced us in her cute little high pitched voice.

I smiled, and said hello in a quiet voice. Rosalie did the same. "God! Why do you guys have to be so awkward?!" Alice screeched. I sighed as did Rosalie, and we started laughing. "Jeez Alice, you need to understand that not everybody is as energetic as you," I told her. Rosalie laughed and said "Really Alice, you do." Then she turned to me and said "The second I stepped into the classroom, she started patting the seat next to her. Next thing I know, I'm in the middle of math and the only thing I can hear is 'we should really go shopping together. I mean, I love your outfit. You're so pretty you make me want to squeal!' And the sad part was that she actually _did_ squeal in the middle of class."

I had to hold onto the locker next to me to keep from falling, I was laughing so hard.

When my laughing calmed a little bit, I managed to get out "Yep that sounds like Alice alright."

The three of us laughed some more as we made our way to the cafeteria. I had completely forgotten about the guy until now as I saw him walking with the two others from this morning. I sighed and tried to look somewhere else.

Two things happened in that moment. One, Rose ran up to the really buff guy, and kissed him on the cheek. Two, the buff guy grabbed her around the waist, and the four of them started making their way over to us.

My heart rate picked up, and it took a lot of effort to try to control my breathing. Alice on the other hand wasn't even attempting to control hers. Her breathing was so loud that I'm sure even the people outside could hear it. I rolled my eyes, but then realized what was going on. Rosalie knew the guys and she was bringing them over to meet us. My breathing became as loud as Alice's.

When they reached us, I was literally swallowing air and my face probably looked like I was going into a convulsion. My eyes fluttered closed, and I tried my very hardest not to pass out. When I opened my eyes, they were standing right in front of us all smiling in their god-like state. Damn I envy them.

We all waited. I think Rose got the point that we were waiting for her because she grinned and said "Okay, I guess I'll introduce everybody." She looked to Alice and said "Em, Edward, Jazz, this is Alice." Alice blushed a little and then curtsied at her name. I chuckled and put my hand on my hip, waiting for my turn to curtsy.

Rose looked at me and said "And, this is Bella. She and Alice are cousins." I curtsied, probably blushing a lot more than Alice had. I looked back to Rose, and she turned around to introduce us to her other friends.

She turned to the buff one that had his arm wrapped around her first and said "Alice, Bella, this is my boyfriend, Emmett." Emmett dutifully bowed and then grinned at Rosalie showing us all his cute little dimples. "Although he may seem very intimidating," Rose continued," Trust me, he's just a big teddy bear. I've seen him kill a fly and then cry about it for twenty minutes." Emmett's serene expression changed to one of shock as his eyes grew wide and he glared at Rosalie. She just giggled, shrugged, and kissed him on the cheek. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

God, I would give anything to be in a relationship.

Rose introduced us to Blondie next. "This is Jasper, but we all call him Jazz." Jasper or "Jazz" bowed respectfully, like Emmett, but then straightened up and began ogling Alice. She noticed. She smiled at him and I could hear her breathing pick up again.

Last but not least was my guy. "And, this is Edward," she said indifferently while shrugging. "Gee, thanks Rose," he said. My mouth fell open a little as I heard his voice. It was almost as beautiful as his face. _Breathe Bella, breathe. We don't want him to think you're crazy do we? No. _

We all smiled at each other and stood there, none of us really knowing what to do. I didn't fail to notice that the entire cafeteria was watching us like hawks, just waiting to see what our next move was going to be. "Why don't we go find a table 'cause I'm starving?" Alice's shrill voice snapped us all out of our thoughts. Everyone agreed, so we went to sit down.

I pulled out some fettuccini that I had made the night before, and started eating. Everyone stared at it. I looked up and smiled, letting my gaze meet each of theirs. "Um, can I help you guys with something?" The all just continued staring at my food. Emmett was the first to speak up.

"That smells fucking _amazing_, Bella!" I laughed and said "Thanks, Emmett. Would you like some?" He didn't speak he just nodded. I giggled quietly to myself while I scooped some of it onto a plate. I passed it over to Emmett. He smiled appreciatively and dug in.

"FUUUHHCCKK!" Emmett practically yelled. Everyone in the cafeteria turned to look at him. He blushed and turned back to look at me. "Bella, this is the best thing I have ever tasted in my life!" I grinned. "Thank you."

As Emmett and I continued eating, everyone else quietly got up and threw their lunches away. I laughed. They all looked at me. "Yes, you can all have some too." They all smiled appreciatively as I served them.

As I served Edward his plate, our hands touched and in that second, I felt a jolt of electricity. I dropped the plate in front of him, and the sauce splattered all over his face. I covered my mouth with my hand and dug through my backpack to get a napkin. He smiled at me as he took it, and wiped his face off.

"I'm really sorry." I smiled apologetically.

"It's O.K. And, Emmett's right. This is the best thing I have ever tasted in my life!" He continued eating enthusiastically.

I grinned, but on the inside I felt like I was going to explode. Edward freaking – I stopped myself. I didn't even know his last name. "So, what are your last names?" I asked, truly curious. I only really wanted to know Edward's so that I could finish my brain exclamation, but I thought that it might be kinda weird if I only ask him.

Jasper looked up from his plate. "Mine's Whitlock, Emmett's is McCarty, Rosalie's is Hale, and Edward's is Cullen. How 'bout you guys?" "Mine is Swan and Alice's is Brandon," I told him.

He nodded and went back to eating. At least now I had his last name, so I mentally continued my brain exclamation.

_Edward Freaking Cullen said my pasta was the best thing he's ever tasted!_

There. I feel better now.

**Ok, so this isn't entirely based off of my life either, but I promise you it will come soon. I just need the characters to get to know each other better.**

**PLEASE review! It'll make me feel happier than compliments about my fettuccini!**

**Here, Thea. This is for you. You were very patient and I finished this while you were at the movies. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Love,**

**JRRPPNKluvr4evr **


	3. Biology Notes

**Phew. Here's another chapter to my story. Hope you enjoy it. I'm not sure anyone is even reading this, but I have so many ideas in my mind that I need to write them all down. Here you go, please tell me if I should make any changes.**

**I'm not Stephenie Meyer, and I don't own anything.**

**Shout outs: Thea, this chapter may seem a little familiar to you… ******

**Ali, sorry about all the crap going on with you guys, but Ellis and I are with you all the way. Love you both! **

EPOV

Her name was Bella. Bella Swan.

It all started at lunch. I couldn't stop thinking about her through all of my classes. She's just so perfect! When fourth period was over, I met Jazz and Em, and we walked out to the cafeteria. Earlier that morning I had decided that I was going to talk to her. Now was my chance.

I never thought I would say this, but _Thank God for Rosalie Hale!_ She made that happen. I bought my food – a disgusting piece of pizza that was so greasy, my entire tray was covered in oil, and a diet coke – and the three of us went to go find a table. We stood next to the line for about five minutes before we saw Rose walking up to us. Emmett got this big goofy grin on his face as she kissed him on the cheek. She turned to us and said "Hey guys, I wanna introduce you to my new friends." I sighed but went along with it hoping that it wouldn't take very long. I still needed to find that girl.

She dragged us over to the center of the cafeteria. I kept my head down all the entire way, not wanting to see all of the other people watching us. When we stopped, I lifted my head.

_Fuck. _There she was. Standing with the little one again. Both were hyperventilating. I laughed mentally to myself. We all just stood there waiting for somebody to say something. Rosalie finally spoke up. "Okay, I guess I'll introduce everybody." I waited. "Em, Edward, Jazz, this is Alice." The little one curtsied. It was kinda cute. I saw Jazz ogle her while she was bent over. I rolled my eyes.

My girl chuckled and put her hand on her hip. _Damn! That pose made her look even sexier._ Rose turned to my girl and said "And, this is Bella. She and Alice are cousins." So that's why they're always hanging around with each other. Bella- eh, I prefer _My Girl_- curtsied, and the blush that crept up her face was absolutely adorable.

I ignored Rose as she introduced Jazz and Em to Alice and Bella. Instead I stared at _My Girl_, completely fascinated. She was just so beautiful! I faded in and out of the conversation going on next to me. The only thing I heard was "Although he may seem very intimidating, trust me. He's just a big teddy bear. I've seen him kill a fly and then cry about it for twenty minutes." I internally laughed at the memory.

We were all sitting on the couch, and Emmett saw a fly on the coffee table. He smacked it, not realizing that would actually kill it. He cried on Rosalie's shoulder as Jazz and I attempted to hold in our laughter.

I snapped out of my flashback when Rose nonchalantly said my name. "And this is Edward." She shrugged and turned back to Emmett. _Bitch._ "Gee thanks, Rose."

I turned back to look at my girl. Her lips were slightly parted and her eyes grew larger. I couldn't help but smile. She was so cute when she was surprised. _Whoa, whoa, whoa. Edward, get a hold of yourself! Why are you using words like 'cute' and 'adorable'? You're Edward fucking Cullen! You don't use those words. Ever._

But she's so cute!

_Fuck, Edward! STOP!_

Never hahahaha!

_Damn! What's happening to you?_

I'm in looooove!

_No Edward! Stop singing NOW! Dear lord, something horrible wrong is happening!_

I wanted to smack myself for having this mental conversation. I really do think I need therapy. What kind of guy has mental conversations with himself, anyway?

When I snapped back into reality, I was happy to see that the scene hadn't changed. Jazz, Em, Rose, Bella and Alice were all standing there having an awkward silence- _apparently those happen a lot at this school- _and everyone else in the cafeteria was staring, just waiting for our next move.

"Why don't we go find a table 'cause I'm starving?" Alice's piercingly high, sing-song voice rang through the entire cafeteria. I had to avoid wincing, it was so loud.

Everyone agreed, and we all went to find a table. I was last to sit down, and as soon as my ass hit the bench, I smelled something delicious. I turned my head in the direction of everyone else's. There on the table was the best looking fettuccini I had ever seen. Bella looked up from her food and smiled. Damn, she was so fucking cute!

_Edward, do you want to get in another fight with yourself?......I didn't think so._

"Um, can I help you guys with something?" Her voice was so extraordinary. It sounded like the ringing of bells. _Haha, get it? Bells, Bella. Get it?_

SHUT. UP. EDWARD! I can't believe that I can be so childish at times. Ugh.

I looked back at the food. Emmett, who is always thing about food, was the first to speak up. "That smells fucking _amazing, _Bella," he said, a little louder than necessary. She just laughed and asked if he wanted a plate. That was a stupid question. Emmett always wants food, even if he just ate.

"FUUUUHHHCCKK!" Emmett yelled across the cafeteria. Soon, all eyes were on him. He blushed and turned back to Bella. "Bella, this is the best thing I've ever tasted in my life!" She grinned and quietly thanked him.

The rest of us slowly got up and threw our food away.

Apparently she can read minds, because when we sat back down, she was already serving us plates of the "amazing" fettuccini. I got mine last, and as soon as out\r hands met, I felt a shock. We both flinched back, and the plate of fettuccini landed between us. The sauce splattered all over my face, and Bella's hand was instantly covering her mouth, her eyes wide with shock. Everyone else snickered as she went to pull a napkin out of her backpack.

I smiled at her and gratefully took the napkin. I took a bite of fettuccini as she apologized. "I'm really sorry." I rolled my eyes and reassured her. "It's O.K. And, Emmett is right,"_ That's a first. _"This is the best thing I've ever tasted in my life!" I continued eating fervently. She seemed somewhat smug. I chuckled.

We went through the rest of lunch not talking save for the occasional moan or groan coming from Emmett as he stuffed his face with fettuccini. I have to admit, My Girl knew how to cook.

~~*~~*~~

I had biology right after lunch. The second I walked in, a fan was blowing freezing cold air directly in my face. I squinted my eyes and made my way over to the teacher's desk. I handed him my slip, and he read it aloud to the entire class.

"Alrighty, Mr. Cullen. Since you are new here and don't have a lab partner, you will be paired up with Miss Swan." My entire body froze. He seriously did not just say Miss Swan, did he? I nodded and turned around. Sure enough, there she was. She grinned at me and went back to what she was doing. I took a deep breath and slowly made my way over to the table. I had to refrain from doing a touchdown dance when I got there, for fear I might seem rude or even more crazy than I already am, what with the voices in my head and all.

I took my seat and pulled out a notebook and a pencil. I began doodling. I heard Bella rip a piece of paper out of her notebook, and sure enough, two seconds later, the note was night in front of me. I looked at the teacher who was still giving his lecture, and decided that I wouldn't get caught. I opened it up, and read what she wrote.

_What are you humming?_

I hadn't even realized I was humming. It's just a force of habit. I sometimes catch myself, but I've never had someone else catch me. I pondered over her question and my eyes got wide when I realized what I was humming.

**You'll laugh at me.**

I flicked the note back at her, and she looked at the teacher before opening it. She rolled her eyes.

_That doesn't answer my question. I promise I won't laugh._

**You promise? **God, I sound like I'm three again.

_YES! NOW TELL ME WHAT YOUR HUMMING!_

**Ugh. It's Over by Jesse McCartney. :(**

_HAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm sorry, but that's hilarious!_

**Hey! You promised you wouldn't laugh!**

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Do you know the words?_

**Because: Cause I'm not coming back, I'm closing the door. I used to be tripping over missing you, but I'm not anymore. I got the picture phone, baby your picture's gone! Couldn't stand to see your smile, every time you dial cause IT'S OOOVER! Girl you know it's over this time! So when you call, I'm pressing seven. Don't wanna hear your voice on my messages,**** I'm trying to erase you from my mind. Cause it's over! Girl I swear it's over this time. So don't keep calling leaving messages. Don't wanna know where you been. Baby 'cause it's over. I still wake up every morning quarter to ten. I still eat my cereal right at the kitchen table. I can't even remember how long it's been. No trouble staying occupied…**

_Jesus Christ. You do actually know the lyrics._

**Haha, of course I do! I know the lyrics to all songs. Name any song and I'll probably know the lyrics.**

_Black and Gold by Sam Sparro?_

**Ok, not that one. Gimme something I've actually heard of.**

_Fuck me Pumps?_

**Seriously. You could have given me any other Amy Winehouse song, but NO! You choose the one I don't know the lyrics to. Another.**

_Such Great Heights._

**I am thinking it's designed. That the freckles in our eyes are mirror images, and when we kiss they're perfectly aligned. I have to speculate. That if God himself did make us into corresponding shapes like puzzle pieces on the way. They will see us waiting from such great heights. "Come down, now," they'll say. But everything is perfect from far away. "Come down, now." But we'll stay.**

_Yowza. Okay, Close to Me._

**I don't know. Another.**

_Half Mast? _

**Nope.**

_Okay, you give me one._

**Decode.**

_Seriously? But you think that I can't see what kind of man that you are. If you're a man at all. Well, I will figure this one out. On my own. On my own. How did we get here? I used to know you so well…blah blah blah._

**Haha, impressive.**

_Hehe. So fun. Now give me another one._

**Hmm. Okay…Tissue Shoulders.**

_Umm…What the hell is that?_

**Fine, a different one. Yesterday by Atmosphere.**

_Ok, I know you're trying to wow me with your impressive knowledge of indie bands that only 2 people have heard of but…GIVE ME SOMETHING I MIGHT KNOW!_

**First of all, Atmosphere is **_**not**_** an indie band. It's not even a band! And, second of all, FINE! How about 'The Rifle'**

_LaLaLa……My ancestors………LaLaLa……THE RIFLE_

**Nice, but no. You give me one.**

_Ok, Back to Black. I'll kill you if you don't know this one._

**We only said goodbye with words. I died 100 times. You go back to her, and I go back to. I go back to…Earth.**

_Yeah. I like "Kept his dick wet, with his same, old safe bet."_

Of course, just as she passed it to me the teacher walked by. I shoved it down my shirt, and looked straight ahead at the board. He walked by and didn't seem to notice.

**That's very nice. Now, give me another song.**

_LIP GLOSS!_

**UGH! Sitting in 8****th**** period, thought I was in trouble. Dean called me on the loud speaker on the double. I stepped in the office like 'Yes, Ms. McClarkson?' she's like 'Girl, I ran out of my lip gloss and write down where you get yours from 'cause I must admit, that bubblegum is popping, is popping, is popping' she ain't fronting… Another.**

_You never finished Close to Me._

**I told you, I don't know that one. Ok, now, you sing lyrics and I'll tell you what song it's from.**

_Ok. AIN"T NOTHING BUT A HEARTACHE! TELL ME WHY! AI'NT NOTHING BUT A MISTAKE! TELL ME WHY! I NEVER WANNA HEAR YOU SAY 'I WANT IT THAT WAY!'_

**Duh, I Want it That Way. The Backstreet Boys. Off the album, Millennium.**

Right when I passed the note to her, the bell rang. She got out of her seat before me. "Impressive." She smiled and then added "Will we be singing tomorrow?" II chuckled and said "Possibly." With that, I picked up my bag and walked out of the classroom. I'm in love!

It didn't even occur to me how gay I sounded in those notes. And I still don't give a flying fuck. She's mine, and she likes me for who I am. Well, at least I ink she does.

Out of the blue, she came up behind me. "Edward, can I ask you something?" I turned around. "Shoot." She looked into my eyes and took a deep breath. "Okay, how opposed would you be to going out with me?"

_That _caught me off guard. I stared at her, my eyes wide with shock, before asking "How opposed would you be to going out with me?" She laughed a little,, but then blushed and looked down at her hands. "Not very." Wow, then I guess we should probably start going out." She looked back up at me "Yeah, I guess we should. But, I've only known you for a few hours. Let me get to know you a little better first." I agreed with her. We had only known each other for about 2 hours. We could give it a little time. "I agree with you completely." She smiled and said, "Meet me at the Starbucks down the block, right after school." I grinned. "I'll be there." And with that, we went to our next classes.

BPOV

I have a date with Edward – I hate to use this word – FUCKING Cullen! I'm so excited.

After lunch, I went straight to my biology class. I was sitting, doing my work, when I hear the teacher say "Alrighty, Mr. Cullen. Since you are new here and don't have a lab partner, you will be paired up with Miss Swan." My entire body froze. He seriously did not just say Miss Swan, did he? I looked up, and saw Edward looking at me. I grinned, but my heart was beating so fast that I had to quickly put my head down and attempt to focus on what I was doing.

He came and sat down next to me. My breathing hitched. He pulled out a notebook and began doodling. My palms began to sweat. He started humming, and I froze. I recognized the tune, but I couldn't put a name to it. I pulled out a piece of paper and wrote a quick note. Next thing I know we're in the middle of a discussion of music lyrics.

When the bell rang, I was in complete and utter shock. I wasn't in control of my body. "Impressive." I smiled then added "Will we be singing tomorrow?" Where was this coming from? I didn't even hear his response, because I was too busy sorting out all of the things that had just happened.

The next part was really weird. I won't bore you with the details, but I will tell you that it involved me asking Edward out! I had no clue what was going on, and needless to say, I now have a date with Edward Cullen at Starbucks.

As soon as the final bell rang, I ran outside and hopped in my car. The day I moved here, Alice insisted on buying me a new car. I didn't see what was wrong with vintage red truck, but Alice claimed that "In New York, that truck wouldn't be considered vintage, it would be considered a piece of crap." I unenthusiastically agreed because though she may be small, she can really pack a punch.

Now I drive Ferrari. It's sleek and black, and I truly love it. I didn't think I would, but who can say no to beauty? I take very good care of my baby. His name is Chuck. It was originally going to be Alfredo, but I decided that I didn't want people to think I was talking about pasta when I was referring to my car. So, I chose Chuck. Chuck got me where I needed to go, and _fast_. I was at the Starbucks in less than 30 seconds.

There were only a few cars in the lot when I arrived, but I didn't know what Edward's car looked like, so I decided to walk in and see if he was there. He wasn't. I sat at a table and waited. A minute later, I saw someone sit down across from me. "Hey Edward." I looked up from my magazine to see that it was not Edward sitting across from me. "Who's Edward?" The kid asked. He had sandy blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. He still hadn't lost all of his baby fat, and he wasn't extremely attractive.

"A better question would be 'who are you?'" I waited. He laughed, stuck out his hand and said "I'm Mike. Mike Newton."

**And thus the story begins. Sorry to leave you guys here, but I have to organize all of my thoughts. Plus I need you to absorb all of that in. **

**Thea, I'm sorry I didn't mention Gilbert, I know that's what you were expecting. And I never said it **_**wasn't**_** notes either. Hoped you enjoyed it.**

**Please review. If you do, I'll squeal like Alice. I also need suggestions for the next chapter.**

**Looooooove always,**

**JRRPPNKluvr4evr**


End file.
